Freudian Slip
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: A follow up to "I Love You, Hermione." Ron spends some time with his dream girl.


**A/N: Special thanks to BlackHawk13 for his wonderful insight into the brain of a 16 year old boy. Thanks hun!**

**And, as always, thanks to my wonderful beta, EmmaleeWrites05. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. If I were, Ron and Hermione would have kissed WAY before DH.**

"'_I love you, Hermione,' said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily. Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, 'Don't let Lavender hear you saying that.' _

'_I won't', said Ron into his hands. 'Or maybe I will… then she'll ditch me…'" HBP, pg. 533, UK edition_

_Aww, fuck, I'm such an arse, _Ron thought. _I can't believe I told her_… He had played it off like he hadn't meant it, made a joke about using it to get rid of _Lav-Lav_… Ron involuntarily shuddered. But he had said it, his damned Freudian slip. Telling Hermione he loved her. He was so tired there seemed to be no filter between his brain and his mouth, and now she knew. He, Ronald Bilius Weasley, was in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

But she had ignored it. He wasn't sure what to make of that. She responded to his words, which meant she had heard them. He had buried his face into his hands, half out of exhaustion, and half out of mortification, so he couldn't see her reaction, but she hadn't sounded affected. _Damn it. _He had thought fast, and claimed he'd say it to lose Lavender, because Merlin knew he wanted to, and badly. But he already knew Hermione didn't think about him that way, and he wasn't about to lose her friendship again, so he had turned the conversation quickly to Harry and Cho, and that was the end of that.

Now, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, blankly watching his dorm mates prepare for bed. Tonight, he did not participate in their boisterous conversation, for he scarcely heard a word they said. His thoughts were on his bushy haired best friend. This in and of itself wasn't unusual, but tonight he found himself pondering her feelings for him, and his for her in return.

He knew that he loved her. It wasn't an abrupt feeling, but one that had been growing, if he were completely honest, for years. It was her feelings that he was unsure of. She had asked him to Slughorn's party, before he had gone and made the worst mistake of his life, trying to make her jealous by going out with the Giant Squid, err, Lavender. He desperately wished he had that Time Turner again, so he could go back and prevent any of that shite from happening. What would have happened if he hadn't made that mistake? They would have gone to the party together, perhaps he would have gotten the courage to kiss her under the enchanted mistletoe, and then…

Harry appeared before his Ron's eyes, startling Ron. Harry laughed.

"Whatcha thinking about, mate?" Harry looked amused; almost as if he knew what Ron were thinking.

"Err, nothing. Nothing. I'm gonna turn in. G'night." Ron immediately shut the curtains around him, hearing Harry's amused chuckle behind it.

Ron hurriedly shuffled under the covers. His mind was filled with Hermione, and all the possibilities between them. How he had mucked up everything, and how he wished he still held a chance. If only he had a chance to be with her…

Ron drifted off to sleep, aching for his Hermione.

_Hermione and Ron were patrolling the corridors at night, part of their Prefect duties. Ron was trailing slightly behind Hermione, for it offered the best view in all of Hogwarts. Hermione walked with a slight sway of her hips, though Ron was sure she was completely unaware of it. _

"_Ronald, keep up," Hermione said. Though she had become less strict and bossy towards him since they had confessed their feelings and moved well past the "friends only" stage, old habits die hard, and she still found herself ordering him around from time to time. Not that he minded. "Bossy Hermione" turned him on like no other thing in this world, and her calling him 'Ronald' was just the icing on the cake._

_He grinned and caught up with her, grasping her hand in his. Her hand was so tiny entangled with his, and smooth. She looked up at him and smiled, blushing slightly. Though they had made love, she was still shy around him sometimes, whenever they expressed themselves physically. Ron loved it; now he knew exactly how far down her blush went and he was more than happy to follow it and make it deepen. _

_They walked down the dark corridors, but tonight it was quiet, and it seemed as though the students were more than content to stay in their respective common rooms and dormitories. It was silent in Hogwarts. _

_Ron couldn't help but notice that they were completely and totally alone in a dark space. He felt a familiar twitch in his pants. _

"_Say, Hermione, are we done yet?" he inquired._

"_Yes, I'd say so. I'd say we've finally gotten through to them. Detention with Snape must be an excellent deterrent." Hermione grinned._

"_Right. Well, I was thinking, seeing as how we're alone and all, that we might… you know." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. _

_Hermione blushed, and a slow smile grew on her face. She took a step closer to him._

"_Ronald Weasley, we are in the corridors! And I know no one's around… now… But that could change, what if a professor walks by, what if Peeves-"_

_He had cut her off with a seductive kiss. She melted against him, and wound her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. They stayed that way for quite some time, until Hermione got her wits about her._

"_Ron! No, Ron, we can't do this… not here! Come on, follow me."_

_She unwound herself from him, and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her. Ron felt giddy as he ran behind her. They went a brief distance, and then stopped abruptly before the entrance to the Room of Requirement. They had frequented the room before, where they had played out Hermione's (and Ron's) fantasy of sex in the restricted section of the library. The thought alone had Ron hard. _

"_Hermione, what are you-?"_

"_Wait a minute," she promised, closing her eyes for a moment. A smile flitted across her face as the room opened for them. They stepped inside, and Ron's heart stopped. They were standing in a Quidditch pitch. His eyes lit up._

"_Hermione, really?!" _

_She grinned at him. "Of course, silly. You think you're the only one who enjoys Quidditch? There are other elements to it other than flying, bludgers, and snitches." She winked. "I get to see you up there on your broom, looking mighty sexy, Mr. Weasley. Let's just say I've had _many _thoughts about you up there. After all, you _are _the Keeper of _

_my heart."_

_Ron thought he had died and gone to Heaven. The words coming out of Hermione's mouth had rendered him speechless, and tightened his pants to the point of near-discomfort. He knew he had to do something, to make this real, so he did the only thing he seemed capable at the moment. He grabbed her and crushed his mouth to hers. She moaned happily into his mouth, parting her lips, and he delved his tongue inside. Their tongues met and mated, over and over again. They were melding into one being, hands desperately trailing over each other's bodies. _

_Ron broke away, making Hermione groan in frustration. "Follow me," Ron whispered. _

_Hermione visibly shivered. Ron took a moment to stare at her. Her lips were red and swollen from their kisses, and her bushy hair was even more wild from his hands. Her robes were disheveled, and her eyes were shining. He was the only one who could make her come undone, and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He leaned in for another kiss, which she immediately returned, and breaking away again, he tugged her by the hand out to the middle of the pitch._

_There, a large and soft-looking blanket had appeared. Ron pulled Hermione down with him, as he kissed her once more. They continued kissing for a long time, each moment growing more and more desperate for each other. Their robes had been shed, and most of their buttons undone. Hermione's lacy white bra was peeking out through her button-down blouse. Ron's hands continued down her shirt, opening it, as he used his tongue to trace the line just above Hermione's bra. She moaned, and her hands wove through his ginger hair, urging him on. His hands then busied themselves getting her out of her skirt, until she was just left in her lacy bra and cotton panties. _

"_You're wearing too many clothes," Hermione gasped, as Ron clamped his mouth around her clothed nipple. She moved to push his shirt off his broad shoulders, smoothing her hands over his muscled back. He moved away from her quickly, removing his shirt and pants with lightning speed. Hermione giggled. He settled back over her, and captured her lips in another breathtaking kiss. Their hands were everywhere, their lips wandering over each other's faces and necks. Ron focused on a particular spot on Hermione's neck, marking her as his own. She moaned, and arched her hips towards his._

"_Ron, Ron, I want you," Hermione moaned._

_This made Ron buck his hips into hers, earning a collective groan from both of them. The friction between them was creating a fire, stoking it higher and higher until it threatened to consume. _

_Ron's hand trailed down to her center, pushing the fabric of her panties over until he felt her wet folds. Hermione clutched his forearms, nearly digging her fingernails into his skin, moaning with pleasure as he worked his fingers inside her. He placed pressure on her clit as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, finally biting down lightly, sending Hermione over the edge. _

_He kissed her as she rode out her orgasm, her inner muscles still clamping around his fingers. She peppered his face with tiny kisses as he pulled his fingers from her center, and he moved to lick them clean. She blushed even more deeply than before._

"_Want some? You're quite delicious, you know." She pushed his fingers away as he held them before her lips. _

"_Ronald! No!" _

"_Fine. Don't know what you're missing." Ron smirked as he sucked her juices off his fingers. He moaned, and Hermione bit her lip. _

"_Merlin, you taste good," he said, and before she had a chance to react, Ron dove down to her lips. Hermione tensed, knowing what he was doing, but his lips were so persuasive, she began to respond. Ron was rock hard at this point, knowing she was tasting herself on his lips._

"_Ron, I want you inside me," Hermione whispered, pulling herself away from his mouth. His cock twitched. "And I want to ride." Ron nearly came at her words. _

_She flipped him over to his back, straddling his hips. He gulped as she removed her bra, setting her full breasts free for his viewing and tactile pleasure. He licked his lips in anticipation, but Hermione was all business. She had started tugging on his boxers, and he lifted his hips to aide her. His cock sprung free, hard and oozing precum. Hermione looked down at him, licking her lips with anticipation. Her eyes were dark and full of lust. They locked gazes, and he pulled her in for a hot kiss. _

_Ron needed her. _Now. _He broke the kiss and aligned her hips with his once more. Hermione went to pull off her panties, but Ron stopped her. _

"_Allow me," he said huskily, and abruptly tore her panties off her body. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, then a sexy grin emerged as she grabbed him roughly into a kiss. _

"_Ron, mmmmm, I need you _now_," Hermione gasped out. She grasped his cock in her hand, and Ron hissed with pleasure as she guided him inside her until he was fully seated in her. They both groaned as they were finally joined. She was so tight, wet, and hot; he nearly came right then and there. Hermione rested her hands on his chest as she began to ride him. Slowly at first, she built up a rhythm that soon had them both panting. Ron looked up and watched Hermione's breasts bounce with each slam. That is, until she grabbed his hands to cover her nipples, willing him to massage them. Ron complied, and felt them harden and pebble beneath his touch. Hermione moaned, louder than before. She began to ride him faster. He grabbed her hips to assist her, and to pull himself more deeply into her. He found himself getting closer and closer to the end. _

"_Ron, harder! Faster!" Hermione pleaded. Never one to deny her, Ron began driving himself harder into her, and began massaging her clit to help her go over the cliff with him._

"_Ooh, Ron, don't stop. Don't stop! Oh Merlin!" cried out Hermione. _

_They were both panting, hearts racing, as they challenged each other to fight off their orgasms, trying to prolong the feeling as long as possible. Hermione lost, cumming hard, and shouting out Ron's name as she clamped down hard on his cock. Ron continued pounding into her until he too choked out her name, erupting inside her. They slowly stilled, both panting and collapsing into each other. Neither said a word, both waiting for their hearts and breaths to return to normal. Hermione dotted kisses over Ron's face, now red and salty with sweat. _

"_Oh Merlin, Ron, that was amazing."_

_Ron grunted a response. He was still struggling to regain his speech. He kissed her instead, and when they finally pulled away, he could finally whisper out, "I love you, Hermione."_

"_I love you, too, Ron." He grinned. No matter how many times he heard it, it never faded with its impact. He kissed her again, sealing their feelings for each other. The kiss also sparked other feelings inside him._

"_Next time, you're going to wear your uniform," Hermione informed him, and he laughed, rolling her over and beginning the dance again._

Ron awoke with a start, sweaty and sticky. He had had many dreams about Hermione in the past, but it had never been this intense. He struggled to return his breath to normal, and when he had, he grabbed his wand and whispered _Scourgify _into his sheets. He laid back down, still frustrated, but sleep found him again. In his sleep, Hermione could be his.


End file.
